Dorothy Jennings
Dorothy Jennings is the sister of Maude Bray, the sister-in-law of Loren Bray, and the best friend of Dr. Mike. She is the editor of the Colorado Springs Gazette. Was Loren's first choice for a wife, but refused him, prompting his proposal to Maude. Begins a relationship with both Jake Slicker and Loren, and teaches Jake to read during that time. Develops signs of breast cancer in the Season 3 episode "Ladies Night" (parts 1 & 2), and subsequently has one of her breasts removed by Dr. Mike. This causes Jake's feelings to change towards her, and they break up. In later seasons, she and Cloud Dancing start a relationship. Episodoes Season 2 *Sanctuary: Leaves her abusive husband, Marcus Jennings. When he ends up dead, she is about to be tried for murder. *Halloween *The Incident *Saving Souls *Where the Heart Is *Giving Thanks - drinks some of the contaminated water *Best Friends - begins menopause and has some hemorrhaging *Sully's Choice *Mike's Dream: A Christmas Tale *Crossing the Line *The Circus - performs as magician's assistant *Another Woman *Orphan Train *Buffalo Soldiers *Luck of the Draw *Life and Death: Son Tom comes to town, much to her delight. After being given morphine by Dr. Mike for a supposed wound sustained in the war, his addiction to the drug is revealed. Dorothy is in denial at first, then after he leaves with her and Loren's money, she accepts it. *The First Circle *Just One Lullaby *The Abduction *The Campaign - Dr. Mike's campaign manager *Return Engagement Season 3 *The Train *Fathers and Sons *The Library *Halloween II *The Washington Affair *Money Trouble *Ladies Night, Parts 1 & 2: When Dr. Mike finds a lump in her breast and tells her it may be breast cancer, she declines Dr. Mike's suggestion to get it removed. She eventually agrees to, however. *Indian Agent *The End of the World *Pike's Peace *Cooper vs. Quinn *What Is Love? *Baby Outlaws *Bone of Contention *The Permanence of Change *Washita *Sully's Recovery *Ready or Not - flashbacks only *For Better or Worse Season 4 *A New Life *Traveling All-Stars *Mothers and Daughters *Brother's Keeper *Dorothy's Book *Promises, Promises *Expedition - climbs Pike's Peak with Dr. Mike, Myra, and Grace *Hell on Wheels *Fifi's First Christmas *Tin Star *The Iceman Cometh - gets fooled by the con-men *Dead or Alive, Parts 1 & 2 *Deal with the Devil *Eye for an Eye *Hearts and Minds *Reunion *Woman of the Year *One Nation *When a Child Is Born, Parts 1 & 2 Season 5 *Runaway Train *Having It All *Malpractice *All That Glitters... *Los Americanos *Last Dance *Right or Wrong *Legend *The Tempest *Separate but Equal *A Place to Die *Season of Miracles *The Most Fatal Disease *A House Divided *Starting Over *Moment of Truth, Parts 1 & 2 Season 6 *Reason to Believe *All That Matters *A Matter of Conscience *The Comfort of Friends - learn she had two miscarriages, before each of her girls. (Indirectly learn she has 2 daughters. *Wave Goodbye *A Place Called Home *Lead Me Not *A Time to Heal, Parts 1 & 2 *Civil Wars *Safe Passage *Homecoming *Point Blank *Seven Kinds of Lonely *Happily Ever After *Vengeance *A New Beginning Movies *Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman: The Movie Quotes *"I always thought school wasn't about teaching kids what to think, but how to think." (The Permanence of Change) Jennings, Dorothy Category:Characters